


Conversations

by superbunny



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other pairings show up sorta.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbunny/pseuds/superbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some conversations. A Secret Santa gift for tumblr user judalhime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

“Have I told you, today, how much I love you?” asks Sinbad, leaning against the office door frame.

“Approximately 15 times too many,” Ja’far answers, punctuating his words with the tap of a pen to his desk. “If that’s all you came to see me for, you can certainly return to work.”

“Babe.”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me, Sin. Just because we have a revenue surplus doesn’t mean you get to just… slack off…” His breath catches, and Ja’far can feel the blush spread over him from head to toe, until all he can do is just stare at his husband in longing.

“Babe?” Sinbad repeats, this time with well-forged confusion. “Are you okay?

“I think – uh – I think I want to take off early today … put in some… overtime… tomorrow…” Ja’far scrambles to file away all the things he’d been working on, feeling a little guilty but also just so horribly ready to be doing something entirely different.

Sinbad smiles, in that sly little way he always does when something’s been just so delightfully simple, and puts his stack of papers on the desk. “Don’t forget these, okay? You need to double check them before I turn them in.”

“Sin.. just… take me now, we don’t have to go home, let’s just…”

“All I did was finish my backlog, babe. Let’s go get in the car.”

 

•••

 

“And then Sinbad was the one who was totally exhausted the next morning! Can you imagine?”

“Uh… Sharrkan, how do you know all this?” asks Yamraiha, from the other side of the table.

“Well, me and Mas are like this -” he twists his fingers together. “And Sinbad tells him all about this stuff!”

Masrur takes a sip of his beer and shakes his head. “Not that stuff. Ja’far’d kill him.”

Pisti starts giggling, almost knocking some of her empty shot glasses. “I think - Maslool

and Sharururururkan are more … like this,” she slurs, thrusting her right index finger in and out of her curled left hand.

Yamraiha holds in a glare at Pisti in favor of aiming one at Sharrkan. “You were eavesdropping.”

“Was not!” shouts Sharrkan, definitely a smidge too loudly.

“Uh huh. How many doors down is your office from Ja’far’s?”

“...T-th-three… but I was just.. walking by…”

“And you stayed for the whole conversation. Right.”

“Ssssooo wurall just bwelieving the strory…?” Pisti tries to ask.

“Paperwork completion is certainly Ja’far’s biggest turn-on,” adds Masrur quietly. He’s thoroughly confused when all eyes turn to him.

“Uhm,” Sharrkan starts. “Uh, how did you know that..?”

“Sometimes Sinbad goes on long business trips.”

Yamuraiha looks stunned. “Masrur, how many beers have you had?”

“And Ja’far gets lonely.”

Pisti is starting to sound like a hyena. The other two are starting to sound like a stale pond.

“Sinbad told both of us it was okay.”

Sharrkan’s brown skin has become more of a pale plum color. “I’m gonna call us a taxi…”

“Ja’far is actually pretty cute, once you get him to…” Masrur covers his mouth. “Oh. Oh no…”

Yamuraiha offers a look of empathy. “I now understand why you never get drunk.”

Pisti slams a fist on the table. “Big red screwed scary freckle! Can’t bwelieve thiz!”

•••

“Did you really bug their table, Judal? Can’t you get arrested for that?”

“Shut up, old woman. Your family owns the place. I think,” says Judal, focused intensely on the conversation he’s intruding on.

“What is this reconnaissance for again?” Kougyoku says, setting her feet on the arm of her chair.

“The National Department of Shits, Giggles, and Blackmail. I thought I said shut up already.”

“Your gossip addiction is getting out of control, Joobs.”

“Your addiction to my attention is already out of control, Boobs.”

“Call me that again and my ‘boobs’ will never touch your flesh again.”

“That’s okay. There are way better ones…”

Kougyoku goes silent, sits up straight, and looks down at her chest. “D’you really think so, Judal? Would you rather date a girl with bigger breasts? Nicer ones? Softer ones?”

“Uh, no, you’re the only girl.. ugh, probably person I could stand dating…” he looks up from his laptop. “Sheesh, I was kidding! Are you tearing up already?”

Kougyoku wipes her eyes. “That was mean, Judal…”

“You’re such a crybaby… ugh. C’mere.”

 

So they cuddle together, one with teary eyes and the other with opportunistic hands, and begin to drift off to the ambient sounds of drunken camaraderie.

“I love you,” they utter simultaneously, too drowsy to lie.

Teenagers.

 


End file.
